How am I in Middle Earth!
by CrazyGlitch
Summary: My name is Kelsey Valerie Rose and with my Clydesdale horses Clyde and Cledus we will go on an epic adventure and possibly find love. I am going to change some of the dialog and words but the plot and journey along with the best quotes are going to be the same. ENJOY!
1. What The!

Chapter 1

Kelsey POV

I love Kansas. Nice cool breeze, summer rain, and soft grass. It was a late afternoon on a Saturday. I was driving my team of twin Clydesdale's Clyde and Cledus. Clyde was the oldest by 5 minutes, he was also the protector and "wise one" while Cledus was the hothead and funny guy but they both were very loyal to me and they would do anything I asked them.

I had them hitched to the wagon hauling a load of hay from the field. Their tack was actually very fancy and it looked like the Budweiser horse tack. I wanted tack that wasn't so fancy but this pair was the only type the tack shop owner had. Anyway we were going at a leasurly pace when I heard a semi horn behind us. I looked and saw the semi coming down fast on the dirt. I pulled the reins and had the horses go to the side to give the semi room.

However, the last thing I heard was the sound of a horn, screeching tires, and screams from the horses.

I feel myself sink into blackness until, "Don't fear horse maiden. Everything will be alright." "Who are you and why are you speaking to me in my head?" I ask politely. "My name is Galadriel and I have been waiting for you along with many others." "Wait, what?" "I will tell you more when you arrive but be safe." And with that she was gone and the blackness took over.


	2. Lady Galadriels Prophecy

Chapter 2

Lady Galadriels prophecy

Lady Galadriel looked into her mirror saw many that would die if things didn't go as planned. However, when she started to leave the mirror showed her something else; a strangely dressed maiden on two abnormally large and heavy looking horses covered in strange tack. The mirror showed that this maiden could save a life that need not die but the mirror didn't show who or when just the possibility of change.

Galadriel knew that this maiden would have to get here within the next five months and said maiden had to be in Rivendell to start the journey. So she decided that she must talk to Gandalf the Grey.

"Gandalf there is a horse maiden coming towards you in the near future. I know not when or how but when she does bring her and who is with her with you to Rivendell. She is to play a part in the future and a large one at that." Spoke Galadriel in Gandalfs mind.

Gandalf replied back, "Very well Lady Galadriel I will await this horse maiden's arrival." And soon Galadriel broke the telepathic connection and went back to her husband Lord Celebron.


	3. I'm in LOTR!

Chapter 3

I'm in LOTR!

Kelsey POV

I awoke with a groan and a slight pain in my ankle. "Damn. I hate my weak ankles." I thought and slowly pushed myself up in a sitting position. I looked around to observe my surroundings and what I found astounded me. Tall trees with small shrubs and soft grass covered the forest floor and a dirt path that lead somewhere. I whistled shouting, "Clyde, Cledus!" I soon heard the thump, thump of hooves coming my way and soon enough in came Clyde then Cledus still with their harness on.

I slowly stood up not putting to much weight on my ankle and saw that Cledus had on his back my 2 large leather satchels and guitar case. I always had them in the wagon for emergencies. Cledus came over to me and I opened the satchels and did a mental check list of the stuff inside them:

A 2 medium sized first aid kit for human and horse with some bottles of painkillers and iodine. 1 bag of apples (10), pears (10), oats, carrots (50), 1 ib of beef jerky, and 2 ib of deer jerky, along with 3 canteens for water and finally 10 glass bottles of root beer (i love the stuff). In the second satchel held my survival stuff, a six shooter (100 rounds), 10 feet of rope, 2 bouy knives, knife sharpening kit, matches (100), flashlight (10 batteries).

I looked again and found in the side pocket a few books, my journal, art paper, pencils with sharpener and erasers also a small case filled with pictures from home and other countries I went to. The books were: _Black Beauty_, _Encyclopedia of the Horse_, A book on Herbs (don't know title), and finally Equine Medicine (can't remember actual title),.

I was happy with the supplies and that I had my guitar for some entertainment. I then remembered that I still needed to stabilize my ankle so I got out some gauze and tape and wrapped it up. I smiled at my nice job (both my parents are in the medical field). I then asked Clyde to kneel (by tapping his knee) soon he bowed to one knee and I hoped on him.

Granted I may be 190 pounds and only 5'2 but that roundness I have is some muscle not all fat. I then grabbed the reins that are thankfully long enough to handle but I realized that I have to tie them up so they don't tangle so as Clyde was walking down the road followed by Cledus I tightened the reins into a manageable size. As I was enjoying the scenery I couldn't help but wonder, "Where the hell are we and how do I remember this path?"

In Rivendell

It had been a week since the Hobbits, Aragorn and Gandalf arrived in Rivendell. Frodo was still unconscious sadly but he would awaken soon hopefully. Gandalf was smoking his pipe on a bench gazing upon the city when some one spoke to him in his head, "The "horse maiden" has arrived Gandalf. She needs some help getting to you since she is lost at this time. However, she is outside the gates in the forest on a small path, she will be easy to spot. I await your arrival in the future." Gandalf knew it was Lady Galadriel and he soon snuffed out his pipe, got up took his staff and went to find a pair of mischievous Hobbits.

Said Hobbits were currently running for their lives because of a prank they pulled on Stridder (Aragorn) (loosening the saddle girth of his horse). However the Hobbits ran right into Gandalf who had a knowing smirk on his face. "Merry. Pippin. I need you two to come with me. We have another guest arriving and she needs our help to find Rivendell. Besides it looks like Stridder (Aragorn) is almost over here." Gandalf said looking across the corner smirking as Merry and Pippin looked and saw Stridder (Aragorn) coming. "Alright Gandalf we'll go with you." replied Pippin quickly with Merry nodding his head hastily and they both ran ahead to the bridge where the gate was. Gandalf just shook his head and sighed.

Back with Kelsey in her POV

It was probably around noon or so but I didn't want to stop. Clyde and Cledus seemed to be enjoying the walk since they kept looking around gazing at everything. I sighed and sat backwards on Clyde. I propped my legs on his fat rump, put my back along his neck and went to take a nap. Trusting Clyde and Cledus to get us to safety. However I failed to notice the wizard and two Hobbits coming right for me.

Regular POV

Gandalf rubbed his head as the Hobbits kept on exploring the forest for all sorts of herbs. Soon Merry and Pippin came back and bombarded the wizard with questions "Who is she?" "What's she like?" "Where is she going?" etc. Finally Gandalf said, "Both of you enough. The lady I've never met but we must bring her back to Rivendell. Then you can ask her questions." Both Hobbits nodded but Merry stopped and said, "Gandalf? Why do I feel the earth shaking a bit?" Gandalf turned to him and said, "Probably because we are walking on it." Pippin smacked his head and Gandalf smirked but soon he felt the shaking to.

"I've never felt this before. Unless it's Orc's!" thought Gandalf and soon he told the Hobbits "HIDE!" The Hobbits hide in a bush while Gandalf stood in the middle of the road watching the road that curved around a small hill that was about 30 yards in front of him.

Soon Gandalf felt the tremors coming closer and they were heavier. Who ever it was or whatever it was, was heavy and was big. Soon the tremors were just behind the hill coming around the corner when Gandalf shouted, "WHOEVER YOU ARE STATE YOUR BUSINESS!" The tremors stopped and around the corner popped a boys head. But the boy was very tall nearly taller than Gandalf.

"I am lost sir and I hurt my ankle." replied the 'boy' soon Gandalf calmed down and said, "Well alright you may come out. I'll get the others. Merry! Pippin! Come out now it's alright." Soon the Hobbits came out watching the 'boy'.

The 'boy' said, "Ok, hold on I'll be out to."

Kelsey POV

I awoke when I heard a shout and soon I was talking to a nice old man that looked like Gandalf in the LOTR series. But then I heard the Hobbits names and voices. Odd. I then made to walk out with Clyde and Cledus.

So I propped myself sitting right and walked out. The man and Hobbits looked in awe and slight fear? When they saw my Clydesdales. The Hobbits walked backwards and hid behind the man.

"It's ok these guys are friendly. My name is Kelsey Valerie Rose. This is my horse Clyde and the other is Cledus." The man looked at me with a look in his eyes that I couldn't place. However, I asked Clyde to put me down and he kneeled and soon I was on the ground walking towards the man.

The look on the Hobbits and the man's faces were priceless! I take it they weren't prepared for someone of my height to ride those tall horses. I put out my hand and shook their hands heartily. I then asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked the Hobbit that looked like Merry from the Shire. "Well your name sounds like a girls not a boys name since you are a boy." he replied. I stood straighter and then let out a hearty laugh. I then shook my head and replied, "I'm a girl. Look." I took of my cowboy hat and my pony tail came out. The Hobbits gasped and murmured apologies. The man however looked at me with a look of relief and a hint of concern (his eyes kept looking at my bright pink gauze wrapped ankle).

"Well Milady Kelsey Valerie Rose. My name is Gandalf the Grey and these are the Hobbits from the Shire Merry and Pippin." said Gandalf. I then gaped my mouth open and stared wide-eyed at them all getting some bearings back I said, "Well pleasure to meet you all. Well how about you guys ride on my horses and I can drop you off to where you were going?" I motioned my horses to come forward and they did. The Hobbits backed away in fear but I grabbed Merry plopped him on Clyde then Pippin on Clyde who stood up and waited. I then motioned for Gandalf to come closer and he did and he asked, "Where did these giant horses come from? I've never seen horses like these in all Middle Earth." Gandalf got on with some difficulty but before I could get on I felt a wave of dizziness.

I shook it off and got on Cledus. I clicked and we walked forward. The Hobbits were a bit scared but soon they enjoyed it. However a thought came to my mind, "Holy shit. I'm in LOTR riding with Gandalf, Merry and Pippin." With that thought I blacked out only to be caught by Gandalf thankfully before I fell fully into the blackness.


	4. Rivendell and meeting some new people

Chapter 4

Rivendell and meeting a few more people

Kelsey POV

I awoke with a groan again but this time I felt soft material in my hands and underneath me. I looked and saw that I was in a very comfortable bed but dressed in a white nightgown. I scowled, I hate dresses no matter what they are. I got up and then I saw my ankle was wrapped again in a nice clean and white bandage. I then limped to the window and over looked this place. I then remembered everything from yesterday...LOTR! I sighed, I know I read the books and watched the movies but this was ridiculous. I looked around for my jeans and t-shirt and saw them folded in pile with my boots and spurs on the floor by the fireplace.

I was about the walk from the window when I did a double take on the bridge in the distance..."Shit, I'm in Rivendell." I thought but I always wanted to see elves so here was my chance. I quickly undressed and dressed in my clothes and walked outside. Soon I was in a hall and saw Gandalf and Lord Elrond speaking to each other. I walked closer to them and coughed. They looked at me startled but then Lord Elrond said, "Welcome Lady Kelsey to Rivendell. I trust your ankle is fine?" I nodded and replied, "Thanks Lord Elrond for the assist but may I ask why am I here, what happened and where is Clyde and Cledus?"

Elrond looked surprised that I knew his name and turned to Gandalf who chuckled and said, "You fainted when we were riding your horses back here. Why you are here I don't know but Lady Galadriel does and she will help you. And your horses are in the stables biting elves I do so believe." I gaped and then limp ran to the stables but Elrond caught me before I could get anywhere. "You aren't going to be running on that ankle. I will gladly take you there but we are walking." said Elrond firmly and I sighed and we walked to the stables.

I got stared at. A lot. More than likely it was because of my odd clothes but I don't care, I just want to see my horses. Soon I heard whinnying and some I think elvish curses. Gandalf sighed and Elrond groaned and said, "Your horses are more than a match for my elves. They have been nothing but trouble since we put them there." I laughed lightly and replied, "My horses are loyal to me and they don't like it when I'm far away especially in a new place such as this." Elrond nodded his head and we walked in to the stables to find Clyde and Cledus having multiple ropes on them and at least 10 elves on the ropes trying to hold them!

I shouted, "STOP!" The elves turned around shocked while Clyde and Cledus neighed happily and trotted up to me knocking down a few of the elves in the process (that was funny). I noticed they still had on their harness so I immediately started un-tacking them, softly talking to them, and soon I had their harness off and put on a spar stall. The elves were watching me with curiosity and I said, "These guys are Clyde and Cledus. They were scared because of the blinkers over their eyes. They couldn't see you, so they fought you to get away." The elves nodded and continued to watch me as I groomed them and soon I had my troublesome draft horses in stalls eating some feed.

I then found my leather satchels. However, before I could put them on my shoulders I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Gandalf looking at me and he said, "I don't think you should carry those child, you might hurt yourself more. And also I think there are a few Hobbits you need to see and meet along with a few others." I sighed and responded, "I would like my satchels to be in my room waiting for me if that would be alright." I looked at Elrond and he nodded replying, "Of course Lady Kelsey." I then replied, "Enough with the lady crap. Makes me feel old." I got a light laugh from Gandalf and a raised eyebrow from Elrond.

I left the stables with Elrond and Gandalf and soon we were talking. It was Elrond that first asked me some questions, "What breed are your horses? I've never seen anything like them before. They are to big for Rohan horses and ponies. Also they look like they could carry heavy loads for hours on end and that excess hair on their legs I've never seen before either."

I replied, "They are called Clydesdale's. They come from a land called Scotland where I am from and they are made for hauling heavy loads and also were bred for war." Soon Gandalf joined in the conversation, "Where are you from anyway child?" I replied, "From a state or province called Kansas in the country of America on the planet Earth." Elrond then stopped and looked at me and said, "You aren't from this world?" more of a statement than question. "Correct. Where I'm from there are no elves, dwarves, hobbits, orcs, wizards, etc. Only humans and also you guys are characters in a book called The Lord of the Rings." I replied honestly soon it got quiet. Elrond then motioned us to a secluded area. "Is that how you knew my name?" asked Elrond I nodded and replied, "I also knew Gandalf and the Hobbits. I also know about the one ring, Sauron, Mordor, Bilbo..." before I could continue Gandalf said, "Kelsey keep this to yourself. Don't tell anyone else about this." I nodded my head and soon we were back to walking.

Then around dinner time Elrond and Gandalf had to leave so I went and found the dinning hall. Of course I saw Merry and Pippin but I also saw Aragorn eating. I walked over to them got a plate and filled it. I was about to site down when I heard, "Miss Kelsey! Sit over here!" I looked and saw Merry and Pippin motioning to a chair between them while Aragorn was shaking his head trying to hid a smile. I smiled and sat down between them. Soon we were in a good conversation. I told them about my horses and Aragorn admitted that my horses were the best he has seen. I smiled but soon it was time to go to bed. I admit I was tired so I found my talan again (alright I had some help from Elrond ok) and soon I changed my clothes and fell asleep. Knowing that tomorrow was the day that the Fellowship would be made.


	5. Baha!

Chapter 5

BAHA!

Kelsey POV

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping. I then remembered that today was when Frodo would wake up and the Fellowship would be made. I yawned, got my clothes on and went to the stables to feed Clyde and Cledus. As I was walking I was looking at some of the flowers that were around me but as I reached out to touch one it actually leaned into my hand! I jumped back and then did it again. That defiantly made my day. Soon I was in the stables with Clyde and Cledus waiting for their feed.

I snickered and patted them saying, "You guys are spoiled don't you know that?" They both nodded their heads and watched as I got the grain and hay. I got some brushes and made their coats shine. I braided their manes so that the manes were braided on the side together. I then grabbed the bridles from the harness took off the blinkers (I had them so that they could be took off for a bridle). Then after the horses were done eating I got on Cledus while leading Clyde and we walked out the stables.

Clyde and Cledus were amazed at the sights and sounds. We had quit a few elves look at us some with awe, some with curiosity and sadly some with fear. But I think it was due to the size of Clyde and Cledus. We explored all over the place. I even took the Hobbits for a ride and even met Frodo and Sam. Aragorn got on as well and even he was a tad bit daunted by my horses size.

Soon it was around noon when I heard some trumpet sounds. I had Cledus go in a lope with Clyde close behind. Soon at the entrance came Boromir who was riding a fine horse but when he saw me and my horses his mouth went open wide. I snickered and waved hi. He closed his mouth and went on his way but I saw he gave a small bow back. I rode closer and soon came Legolas and some other elves. I bowed to them and so did Clyde and Cledus. The elves to say the least were stunned but I smiled and the elves bowed back but not before Legolas gave me one last look of curiosity. And finally came the dwarves Gloin and his son Gimli and another dwarf. I bowed to them but they looked at my horses with wide eyes and looks of awe and very little fear. The dwarves looked at me and I moved my head to the side to show my ear. When they saw it wasn't pointed they bowed back.

I sighed, "Dwarves." I thought and went on my way. I went out to a small spot and I got my guitar out. Clyde and Cledus laid down around me and soon I was playing some country music. However I then began to play _Misty Mountains_...and soon I started to sing...

_Far over the misty mountains cold. _

_Two dungeons deep and caverns old. _

_We must away ere break of day. _

_To find our long forgotten gold. _

_The pines were roaring on the height. _

_The winds were moaning in the night. _

_The fire was red: it flaming spread. _

_The trees like torches blazed with light." _

I stopped and heard someone say, "Where did you learn that song lad?" I looked and saw Gloin looking at me with such a mix of emotions in his eyes. I then replied, "A friend taught it to me." Gloin walked closer but stopped when he saw Clyde's head pop up from behind me and look at the dwarf. Then Cledus came up as well and sniffed the dwarf knocking him down. "Oof!." said the dwarf but I giggled and said, "Clyde, Cledus be nice to Gloin." The horses listened and soon they were back around me. (they make nice pillows).

Gloin looked at me and said, "How do you know my name lad?" I then replied, "I ain't a lad. I'm a lass." I then took off my hat and my hair all fell out. I didn't have it in a pony tail this time. Gloin sputtered and said, "Sorry lass." I nodded and then answered, "I know your name because the story of Thorin Oakenshield and the dragon Smaug is famous in my home." Which was true in a sense. Gloin smiled then became sad. I frowned and replied, "It's ok. Do you want me to play another song?" Gloin smiled and nodded soon I thought of a song that would brig a smile to his face...

_Blunt the knives bend the forks!_  
_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_  
_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_  
_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -_

_Cut the cloth tread on the fat!_  
_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_  
_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_  
_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_  
_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_  
_And when you've finished, if they are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! _

Gloin smiled and laughed saying, "That song so full of good memories." Then at me he says, "Well lass, how about you and I go to the dinning hall and get something to eat? My son Gimli would like to meet you." I nodded and got up telling my horses to behave themselves. (do they ever?)

Soon me and Gloin came into the dinning hall and found the elves, dwarves and humans and others eating. Soon Gloin motioned for me to follow him and soon I sat between Gloin and his son Gimli. I filled my plate and got into a good conversation with the dwarves talking about weapons and music. After a few minutes I got asked questions about my horses and myself and I answered. Elves soon asked me questions from across the tables and soon I was bombarded with questions. To say the least my horses are going to have an ego boost. After lunch I went walking again and sat on a bench and started tweaking my guitar.

"I see you made an impression Kelsey." said Gandalf sitting beside me smoking his pipe. I smiled and said, "Yea. But they are nice." Gandalf nodded and said, "I want you to go to the meeting this evening. You might be needed. Also you might be asked some more questions by others before the meeting so just to warn you." patting my knee Gandalf continued to smoke his pipe and soon I was done tweaking my guitar. Gandalf then said, "Gloin told me you knew a few songs." I nodded and said, "Misty Mountains and That's what Bilbo Baggins Hates." I then laughed and Gandalf laughed lightly with my shaking his head. He then got up and said, "Meet you at the meeting Kelsey." I nodded and went back to my talan.


	6. The Fellowship

Chapter 6 The Fellowship

In my talan I got on a pair of my nicest dark blue jeans and a red and gold satin western shirt. I polished my boots, cleaned my hat and spurs. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, definatly ready to go.

I walked to the meeting place bowing to a few elves that passed my way. I also saw Sam, Merry, and Pippin hiding behind hedges where the meeting was just on the verge of starting.

I took my seat between Frodo and Gandalf. Gandalf gave me a warm smile and patted my knee. I smiled back and glanced at Frodo. He looked very nervous so I gave him a reassuring smile.

Soon all the others of the meeting arrived and Lord Elrond commenced, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

With that said Frodo got up from his seat and placed the ring on the center table to which murmuers could be heard.

"So it it true." Says Boromir "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Shouts Aragorn. I however was entertained by this argument.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" asks Boromir. Then Legolas stands up suddenly and fiercly states, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You ow him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This is Islduir's heir?" Not believing what is said

"And heir to the throne of Gondo." Boromir glares at Legolas.

"Havo dad Legolas" says Aragorn calmly (Sit down, Legolas)

"Gondor has no king." He then turns to Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king." Boromir sits down while Aragorn watches intently.

I on the other hand am wishing for some popcorn at this time.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf says to the group.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond says as he scans the people.

Gimli stands suddenly, "What are we wating for?" Raising his axe to strike the ring.

I jump up and shout, "NO!" Too late as the dwarf struck the ring only fort his axe to break into pieces and him fall to the floor from the powerful force.

While I am highly amused I tune everything out and just sink into my head thinking about what is to come and if I should join the Fellowship. As I am thinking this a small voice breaks through the multitude.

"I will take it!" Frodo shouts though no one hears him besides me. "I will take it!" He shouts again and all the noise goes away. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though-though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins for as long as it is yours to bare." Gandalf says standing by Frodo.

Aragorn stands and says, "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins for as long as it is yours to bare." AS this is said Aragorn kneels before the hobbit placing his hand on his shoulder, "You have my sword."

Legolas steps forward," And you have my bow."

"And my axe," responds Gimli looking at the elf however I remark, "What's left of it." I muffle my laughter since the axe was in pieces, "Don't know how much a stick will do on a journey." I heared a few chuckles and one of them from Gloin while Gimli is glaring at me but I saw a faint humorous expression in his eyes.

Before Boromir says he will join I then reply, "I will offer my services as well."

"And what service would that be?" asks Boromir genuinely curious

"I have my 2 Clydesdale horses whose strength can carry 1,000 pounds each. I also have a few weapons in my saddle bags that will be helpful along with medicine." I replied honestly

Boromir nodded and said he would join as well.

Soon Sam comes in and says he'll go and then out comes Merry and Pippin. All are coming which is needed comedy.

"Ten companions. So be it, you shall be the fellowship of the ring." Lord Elrond says as he looks at the gathered people.

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asks and everyone sighs while I snort trying to hold in my laughter.


End file.
